<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>History Always Repeats Itself by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813838">History Always Repeats Itself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Writing, Daddy Issues, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hinata has daddy issues, Hinata is sad, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Oneshot, Other, Ouch, Volleyball, everyone is ooc im sorry, idk how to tag, im sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a TikTok by @hornii.weeb</p><p>Hinata should’ve known not to put his faith into Karasuno. He knew that history was only doomed to repeat itself, so why did it hurt so bad??</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>History Always Repeats Itself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The second fall of Karasunos volleyball club came soon after their loss against Aoba Josai; the winds of changing seasons bringing a newer Karasuno with it.<br/>
The tensions had been high since their defeat, guilt dripping out of every pore in Kageyama’s body. </p><p>Maybe that’s why he was the first one to snap....</p><p>    “Hinata! That was the easiest set I’ve given to you all day!! What is wrong with you?” Dark hair fell into his eyes, sweat pooling off of the back of his neck in a constant drizzle. He knew that the set wasn’t his best, but stakes were high and they had to be better to get to nationals. </p><p>    Amber eyes flared, pupils dilating with unfiltered rage. The entire team had stopped to watch the two bicker, all too exhausted to stop them. </p><p>     “Shut up!! That toss wasn’t good and you know it, so stop blaming it on me, grand king!!!!” The nickname rolled of Hinatas tongue easily, and he couldn’t find it in himself to regret using it. </p><p>      “You should stop blaming all YOUR faults on me! I’m sick and tired of you thinking you’re like the Ace or something, grow up!” The sting of his old title only seemed to rile Kageyama up, long strides taken to close the distance between himself and Hinata. </p><p>      “I will be the ace someday! Maybe if you just stopped being such a baby and tried that weird set, then we’d be set for nationals!” Hinatas neck craned as he looked up at his partner, hair raising. </p><p>     “You’re not the only member of this team, Hinata! You’re not the only one who can score points! You can’t win a volleyball game alone. You’re being selfish, and I’m beginning to see why your father hasn’t come home for months!” Kageyamas words came down like thunder, lightning shining in clear blue eyes as Hinata studied them. </p><p>    He didn’t mean it. </p><p>     Hinata didn’t realize how his breaths were fast, or the way his fist gripped the collar of his t-shit, trying to pull the fabric away from sweaty skin until the grip was released and replaced with a stinging sensation tingling across his palm....had he really just hit Kageyama..?</p><p>      “All you do is hurt people, Kageyama. Your team in middle school didn’t want you, and neither do I” The words were hushed, voice cracking as his throat constricted. Despite his labored breathing, he walked to the locker room quietly. As much as he wanted himself to cry, to scream and rage and beat Kageyama until he took his words back, no tears would come. His eyes were dry, lips chapped as he swallowed around the sore lump in his throat. He felt numb. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suga was the first to find him, apologizing once before retreating when Hinata didn’t respond; “We’re super sorry!! We thought it was just going to be one of your normal arguments, none of us were expecting Kageyama to bring up..” he cut himself off before he could finish. </p><p> </p><p>That night, Hinata didn’t ride his bike home. He walked it beside him as he carefully analyzed Kageyamas words. </p><p>    Normally he would be hyping himself up, telling himself that Kageyama was wrong, just in one of his moods... but this, this was something entirely different. They’d argued about volleyball before, but never had a disagreement gone so far. The look on Kageyamas face as he prodded at Hinatas home life... there was no was Kageyama couldn’t have meant what he said...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama hadn’t meant what he said. Not entirely, anyways. He knew he was right about the set, so why the hell did he feel so bad??? </p><p>He sighed into the cold window of his mum’s car, watching the glass fog and clear rhythmically. </p><p>His mother didn’t bother asking what was going on with her son. </p><p> </p><p>By the time Hinata arrived home, questions in his head flew wild, like crows pecking at the side of trash cans; painfully loud.  He slipped off his shoes by the door, shoving his feet into too-small slippers he’d yet to get rid of. </p><p>“Mom!! I’m home!” He called, and smiled when the portly woman rushed to greet him by the door. </p><p>Before he lost his courage, he blurted out the questions that had been nagging at him, even before Kageyama had brought it up. “Why did he leave? Didnt he love us?”</p><p>He regretted the words as soon as they came out, seeing his mother’s expression shift; shock, sadness, then contorting into a mix of grief and pain. </p><p>He shouldn’t have brought it up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What started with Kageyama, ended with Kageyama.  </p><p>Their bickering never ceased, a constant rockslide of insults and jabs.</p><p>Yachi was the first to leave, a string of apologies and labored breaths, claims of the job being too overwhelming, how it didn’t deserve to go to her.  </p><p>Ennoshita and his gang were next, no explanation or apologies from them. </p><p>Asahi’s departure was different though, slower.  It started with him skipping a few practices here and there, and then multiplied into never coming at all. </p><p>It was easy to ignore the significant loss in players at first, but then Suga left. </p><p>“I’m sorry. I just think I need to focus on academics, it’s my third year” </p><p>The numbers dwindled into nothing, Nishinoya being the last one to part ways with the team. </p><p>“Well, I was the last to join this year, only makes sense that I’d be the last of us to leave! I really am sorry though, maybe you’ll find new players!! A new Karasuno!” </p><p> Of course he was optimistic about it, claims of a better team rolling off of his tongue....</p><p> </p><p>What started with Kageyama, ended with Kageyama. </p><p>“You’re staying on the team, right?” Hinata asked, looking anywhere but his newfound enemy. </p><p>“Of course not, Hinata. It’s only us left, there’s not team anymore. I’ll set to who I have to to win, and it’s not you.” Kageyama was immediately on the defensive, shoulders tensing as he stood next to the smaller teen. </p><p>“Without you, there is no sets, no volleyball, no games! You can’t just leave!!!” Hinata insisted, putting their prior arguments to the back of his mind as he tried desperately to get Kageyama to stay. </p><p>“I said no!! Don’t you know when to quit?!” Cold eyes met warm amber </p><p>“No! You’re the one who insisted on never giving up!! Don’t you remember our fist match, back in middle school?!?! How you pushed your team to try their nest even though it was obvious you were going to win?! Screw you, Kageyama.” Tears sprung into Hinatas eyes, burning on their way down his cheeks. He knew that logically, they couldn’t have a volleyball team with only two people, but as long as Kageyama was there... “Do you remeber what you said to me?!?!?? ‘With me as your setter, you’re invincible’ So what does that mean now?!?! Huh?!” </p><p>“It means I’m joining a different team, Hinata.” </p><p>“I’m refusing to let you give up now, you hear me! We promised we’d see the summit together, so you’d better not leave me here kageyama!” </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama left him there. </p><p> </p><p>The gym felt empty without the squeaking of shoes, or the laughter of his teammates. </p><p>Hinata should’ve known not to put his faith into Karasuno. He knew that history was only doomed to repeat itself, so why did it hurt so bad??  </p><p>It hurt so much more than before, sitting alone in a cold gym once inhabited by life and determination. The feeling was foreign to Hinata, something like hopelessness weighing him down as he began to pack up the gym for the last time. He was not someone known to give up, and his determination was one of his best qualities, but for once in his life he couldn’t see a way out of the problem at hand...</p><p>He should’ve known it would end up just like middle school, being the sole member of the volleyball club.. </p><p>He should’ve know that history always repeats itself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Im not kidding you when I say I didnt read over this at all. I wrote it, and clicked post. I cant bring myself to care about this...oops. This is mostly just to test the waters of Ao3, since ive only read on it. I just needed to satisfy my creative urges after I saw this tiktok...N E wayz...its 3 am for me on a school night. Maybe Ill make revisions to this later idk, but byyyeeee</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>